kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy/Flüstergras/Report/Teil 5
Hauptseite Hallo, ihr verrückten Hühner da draußen, und herzlich Willkommen zum achten Teil des Reports in meinem atemberaubenden Walkthrough für Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy! In diesem Kapitel, dessen Inhalte ihr mit dem Abschluss des Prologes des Main Scenario 013 freischaltet, spielen wir mit einigen neuen Charakteren und verdienen uns dabei den Freifahrschein, um mit einigen anderen neuen Charakteren spielen zu dürfen. Jer! Dazu müsstet ihr 100 PP aufbringen, um Shantotto im PP-Katalog zu kaufen, doch das sollte sich inzwischen bereits erledigt haben. Shantotto Ooooohohohoho! Shantotto ist eine zwar kleine, aber äußerst mächtige und temperamentvolle Schwarzmagierin, deren Fähigkeiten geradezu legendär sind. Sie ist eine berühmte Kriegsveteranin, die gerne mit Magie experimentiert, auf der Suche nach dem ultimativen Zauber – wer ihr dabei in die Quere kommt oder sie auch nur schief ansieht, muss damit rechnen, Shantottos Wut an Ort und Stelle zu spüren zu bekommen. Aufgrund dieser Eigenschaften erweist man ihr stets den größtmöglichen Respekt: den Dissidia-Kriegern ist es eine Ehre, ihr gegenüberstehen zu dürfen, und angehende eorzäische Thaumaturgen haben es sich zum Ziel gemacht, irgendwann einmal der „legendären Shantotto“ das Wasser reichen zu können. Shantotto beherrscht wenige BRV-Angriffe, die mehr auf das Erteilen negativer Zustände denn auf das Anrichten von Schaden ausgelegt sind. Ein Blick auf ihre HP-Angriffe ist da viel interessanter: Shantotto verfügt über sechs Spirit Magics, welche für je ein Element stehen und die je nach dem aktuellen BRV-Wert der Magierin einen anderen Zauber ausspucken. Unter normalen Umständen entsteht ein Spruch moderater Stärke (z.B. Blizzard oder Aero), ab einem BRV von 2.000 gibt es ein Upgrade (z.B. Blizzaga oder Aeroga), und bei einem BRV von 4.000 und höher spricht Shantotto den mächtigsten Zauber des jeweiligen Elements (z.B. Freeze oder Tornado).right|160px|link=Herunterladbarer Inhalt (Dissidia 012) Shantotto bereut, über ihre Kriege und Magieexperimente vergessen zu haben, einen Mann zu finden und zu heiraten. Vielleicht tröstet sie ihr DLC-Outfit, das sie in Hochzeitskleidung zeigt, darüber hinweg. Diese Fähigkeiten lassen sich auch noch durch mehrmaliges Drücken von miteinander kombinieren, sodass drei Spirit Magics hintereinander gesprochen werden können, bevor HP-Schaden angerichtet wird. Zudem verfügt Shantotto über eine für Magier äußerst hohe Laufgeschwindigkeit, weshalb sie durchaus mit Flitzern wie etwa Tidus mithalten kann, und kann durch ihre geringe Größe gegnerischen Angriffen viel leichter entgehen als andere Charaktere. Diese Fähigkeiten in Kombination mit BRV steigernder Ausrüstung und Accessoires machen Shantotto zu einem starken und gefährlichen Charakter. Ihr EX Mode nennt sich Two-Hour Ability und basiert sicher auf was ganz Tollem aus Final Fantasy XI, aber fragt mich nicht weiter. Shantotto erhält dabei die Fähigkeit Manafont, durch die ihr BRV nach einem erfolgreichen HP-Angriff in kürzester Zeit auf den Basiswert zurückgesetzt wird, sofern auf den HP-Angriff kein EX Burst folgt. Dieser heißt Play Rough und serviert euch die Namen der sechs mächtigsten Elementarzauber, die ihr in der richtigen Reihenfolge auswählen und sprechen müsst. Lustigerweise sind sie fast schon richtig angeordnet – bewegt daher einfach den Cursor auf Flare, drückt zweimal und anschließend fünfmal hintereinander , um alle Sprüche richtig zu verwenden und den EX Burst perfekt auszuführen. Ist dieser beendet, profitiert ihr sogar nochmal von Manafont, sodass ihr dann nochmal euren Basis-BRV zurückbekommt. |YT=Rha707I7lYs }} Diese Fähigkeiten beherrscht Shantotto auf Level 1: / |HBB1=Wird zu Fire, Firaga oder Flare. Shantotto schickt mehrere Feuerbälle zum Gegner. Auf Spirit Magic: Fire können Spirit Magic: Water und Spirit Magic: Thunder folgen |HBN2=Spirit Magic: Earth |HBD2=Long |HBR2= / |HBB2=Wird zu Stone, Stonega oder Quake. Mehrere Felsbrocken treffen den Gegner von unten. Auf Spirit Magic: Earth können Spirit Magic: Air und Spirit Magic: Ice folgen |HBN3=Spirit Magic: Thunder |HBD3=Mid |HBR3= / |HBB3=Wird zu Thunder, Thundaga oder Burst. Ein Blitz trifft den Gegner von oben. Auf Spirit Magic: Thunder können Spirit Magic: Earth und Spirit Magic: Air folgen. |HLN1=Spirit Magic: Air |HLD1=Long |HLR1= / |HLB1=Wird zu Aero, Aeroga oder Tornado. Der Gegner wird von Windböen erfasst. Auf Spirit Magic: Air können Spirit Magic: Ice und Spirit Magic: Fire folgen. |HLE1=Absorb |HLN2=Spirit Magic: Water |HLD2=Long |HLR2= / |HLB2=Wird zu Water, Waterga oder Flood. Der Gegner wird von Wasser eingeschlossen. Auf Spirit Magic: Water können Spirit Magic: Thunder und Spirit Magic: Earth folgen. |HLN3=Spirit Magic: Ice |HLD3=Long |HLR3= / |HLB3=Wird zu Blizzard, Blizzaga oder Freeze. Shantotto feuert einen Eisbrocken ab, der den Gegner einschließt. Auf Spirit Magic: Ice können Spirit Magic: Fire und Spirit Magic: Water folgen. }} Bartz Klauser Bartz Bartz Klauser ist schon der zweite Charakter dieses Spiels, den ich bereits in einem anderen Walkthrough vorgestellt habe, doch ist er hier im Gegensatz zu Vaan der selbe Dorfdepp mit der Intelligenz einer Scheibe Knäckebrot, der er auch in Final Fantasy V ist. Er reist ohne wirklichen Sinn, Verstand und Ziel durch die Lande und legt dabei einen Frohsinn an den Tag, der seinesgleichen sucht. Zwar hat auch Bartz so seine Sorgen, lässt sich von ihnen aber nie seine gute Laune verderben, mit der er auch seine FFV-Gefährten respektive anzustecken weiß. Und so nebenbei bewahrt ihn seine arglos-dümmliche Natur davor, allzu viel über das große Ganze um ihn herum nachzudenken, was in Final Fantasy und speziell in Dissidia selten eine gute Idee ist. Ganz im Stil eines Mimen besitzt Bartz die Fähigkeit, die Angriffe anderer Krieger Cosmos’ zu imitieren und auch miteinander zu kombinieren. Dabei sei erwähnt, dass er im Vergleich zum ersten Dissidia ein fast völlig anderes Moveset hat, da in Dissidia 012 sechs neue Helden der Harmonie existieren, deren Attacken sich kopieren lassen. Jedenfalls kann Bartz auf eine Palette an Fähigkeiten für alle Entfernungen zurückgreifen, die fast ausschließlich physischer Natur sind und zudem einige nette Zusatzeffekte haben, die sich durch bloßes Anlegen der Attacken aktivieren. Blade Crash etwa erhöht seine Laufgeschwindigkeit ein wenig, während Ragnarok Blade den von Bartz erteilten Wall Rush-HP-Schaden um 5% erhöht. Diese Effekte lassen sich auch mit jenen von Basic Abilities, Ausrüstungsgegenständen und Accessoires kombinieren, sowie miteinander, wenn ihr eine Attacke mehrmals anlegt. Ergo kann Bartz mehr von Zusatzeffekten profitieren als andere Charaktere. right|160px|In Final Fantasy V unterscheidet sich der Sprite des Mimen einzig durch ein langes Cape vom Sprite des Allrounders. Besonders gut sieht man das in Dissidia, wenn Bartz im “Freelancer”-Outfit in den EX Mode wechselt und dann genau wie ein Mime aussieht. Sein EX Mode nennt sich Job Mastered und lässt drei goldene Sterne über seine hohle Birne erscheinen, wie man sie auch bei einem gemeisterten Beruf in Final Fantasy V sieht, außerdem bekommt Bartz ein langes und für einen Superhelden FFV-Mimen typisches Cape, wenn er nicht gerade sein (total scharfes!) DLC-Outfit trägt. In diesem Zustand erhält er die als blauen Zauber bekannte Fähigkeit Goblin Punch, einen HP-Angriff, der durch Drücken von + benutzt werden kann. Er wirkt auf ziemlich kurzer Distanz, richtet aber enormen Schaden an, wenn der Gegner auf dem gleichen Level ist wie Bartz. Der EX Burst Master Mime ist dann aber wieder das klassische Borgen von Waffen fremder Leute: Euch werden viermal zwei Richtungstasten angezeigt, die ihr zeitig drücken müsst, damit Bartz seinen Gegner mit den Klingen seiner Gefährten traktiert, bevor er sie zur Brave Blade, Bartz’ einziger eigenen Waffe, verschmelzen lässt. |YT=59DVP884qrk }} Dieses Video veranschaulicht sehr schön Bartz' merkwürdige Begabung, völlig auf den Einsatz eigener Attacken verzichten zu können. Diese Fähigkeiten weiß Bartz auf Level 1 perfekt nachzuahmen: / |BBB2=Kombination aus Firions Reel Axe und Zidanes Storm Impulse. Bartz zieht den Gegner mit einem Axtwurf zu sich heran und attackiert ihn anschließend mit mehrfachen Schwerthieben, bevor er ihn wegschleudert. Effekt: Radius der EX Force-Aufnahme +1m |BBE2=Wall Rush (→) |BLN1=Holy |BLD1=Long |BLR1=Low |BLB1=Kopie von Terras Holy. Bartz feuert fünf Holy-Kugeln ab, die sich dem Gegner zielsuchend nähern. Effekt: Jump Boost (gering) Tastenkombination: — |BLE1=Chase |BLN2=Rush Impact |BLD2=Close |BLR2=Low |BLB2=Kombination aus Kains Lance Barrage und Lightnings Smite. Bartz schlägt zweimal mit dem Speer zu und dann den Gegner mit dem Blazefire Saber zu Boden. Effekt: Jump Times Boost |BLE2=Wall Rush (↓) |HBN1=Hellfire |HBD1=Close |HBR1=High |HBB1=Kopie von Yunas Hellfire. Bartz beschwört Ifrit, der drei Feuersäulen mit geringer horizontaler, aber sehr guter vertikaler Reichweite erzeugt. Effekt: Assist-Leiste hält 10% länger |HLN1=Ragnarok Blade |HLD1=Mid |HLR1=High |HLB1=Kopie von Lagunas Ragnarok Blade. Bartz greift den Gegner mit einer Laserklinge an. Effekt: Wall Rush-HP-Schaden +5% |HLE1=Wall Rush (→) |HFN1=Flare |HFR1=— |HFB1=Kopie von Onion Knights Flare. Drei Flare-Kugeln verbinden sich miteinander und grillen den Gegner. Folgeangriff nach Holy. Effekt: Back to the Wall (gering) Tastenkombination: — }} Bericht 8: Exploration Report Der Bericht besteht aus einigen Forschungsnotizen von einem Wissenschaftler in Onlak, dessen Team einen Dimensionsspalt untersucht, der von Welt A nach Welt B führt. Das Team entdeckt dort und erforscht ein mysteriöses Kristallerz und stolpert ferner über Shinryu, der mal eben die halbe auf ihn gehetzte Armee auslöscht, jedoch kommen die Forschungen zum Erliegen, als der Dimensionsspalt verschwindet. Um ihn wieder zu öffnen, werden offenbar enorme Kräfte benötigt… The Maiden Bringer of Light -1- Wenn ihr Shantotto ausgestattet habt und “beyond the door to the Rift” auswählt, seht ihr den Anfang einer Geschichte, die irgendwann vor dem zwölften Krieg stattfindet – wann genau, ist aber unbekannt. Jedenfalls bewacht Shantotto Cosmos' Thron, als Gabranth auf der Matte steht und die Göttin der Harmonie auslöschen will. Es kommt zu einem Wortwechsel, der angesichts der Tatsache, dass Shantotto fast ausschließlich in Reimen spricht, zwar ganz witzig, aber insgesamt eher uninteressant ist, also zücken wir lieber schnell unseren Zauberstab und fackeln den Richter ab. Gabranth hat bei mir überhaupt gar nichts gemacht… Gähn… }} In der anschließenden Szene hat sich Gabranth bereits verkrümelt, dafür taucht Prishe auf, die regelmäßig die Gegend unsicher macht, unter dem Vorwand, zwecks Gewährleistung von Cosmos' Sicherheit zu patrouillieren. Shantotto ist nun mächtig sauer, weil sie trotz Patrouille gegen Gabranth kämpfen musste, und will eine Gardinenpredigt halten, doch mittendrin haut Prishe einfach ab :O Nach dieser Story könnt ihr den PP-Katalog aufsuchen und 300 PP auf den Kopf hauen, um Prishe als spielbaren Charakter freizuschalten. Jer! Vorstellen werde ich sie jedoch erst im 18. Bericht, wenn sie ihren eigenen Kampf austragen darf. The Roving Swordsman Wie auch Shantottos Geschichte finden die folgenden zwei Storys zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt vor dem zwölften Krieg statt. Um die erste zu sehen, wählt ihr “It is thought to have intelligence”. Sie zeigt… die Ankunft von niemand Geringerem als Gilgamesh in Welt B! Jer! Er sucht seinen erklärten Rivalen Bartz und spürt auch dessen Anwesenheit in seiner Nähe, doch stattdessen stolpert er über drei andere Pappnasen… Ts, immer diese unverschämten hippen Genome mit ihren unnötigen Extremitäten! Zurecht zieht Gilgamesh also beleidigt von dannen, bevor Bartz zu den anderen Trotteln stößt. Zidane fragt ihn, ob er vielleicht diesen seltsamen Typen von eben kennt und gibt ihm eine dermaßen detaillierte Beschreibung von ihm, dass man sich ernsthaft fragen könnte, ob das Äffchen noch ganz klar im Kopf ist – entsprechend ist es wenig verwunderlich, dass Bartz keinen Plan hat, von wem er da denn redet. Naja, ist aber auch egal… oder? The Duel of Dreams Nach dieser ulkigen Szene rüstet ihr Bartz aus und wählt “tremendous force”, um zu sehen, wie Bartz aus einer Ohnmacht erwacht – vermutlich beginnt gerade ein neuer Krieg – und sogleich von Gilgamesh überfallen wird! Tja, der bösen kollektiven Amnesie sei Dank steht da ein völlig fremder, seltsamer Typ vor seiner Nase, der ihn mit Geschichten von seinen Erlebnissen im Nichts vollblubbert, seine Geschichten mit höchst merkwürdigen Bewegungen unterstreicht und Bartz anschließend zu diesem einen Kampf herausfordert, den das Schicksal für sie vorgesehen hat! …Bartz ist zwar ziemlich verwirrt von all diesem Palaver, willigt aber ein, weil, äh… er es kann! Hätte der Summonstone Excalipoor ausgespuckt, hätte man wenigstens was zu lachen gehabt. Aber so… Doppel-Gähn… }} So hat Gil sich das Wiedersehen mit Bartz sicher nicht vorgestellt: erst verliert er, und dann verschwindet er auch noch abermals im Nichts… Dafür könnt ihr jetzt (abermals) zum PP-Katalog marschieren und dort Gilgamesh für 300 PP als spielbaren Charakter freischalten. Doppel-Jer! Aber auch er wird erst später vorgestellt, nämlich im 19. Bericht. Hauptseite Kategorie:Walkthrough (Dissidia012)